


First One Is Free

by Quefish



Series: A Nominal Fee [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), D/s dynamic, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Masturbation, Rutting, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley enjoyed masturbating to thoughts of the angel, had for millennia. One day, he was caught when he was having a hard time finishing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Nominal Fee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798810
Comments: 96
Kudos: 366
Collections: Aziraphale/Crowley Smut Library, BRNZ_GO_BDSMandKink





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment Crowley, at the time Crawly, discovered how to masturbate, he knew he had a hobby for life. And the closer he and Aziraphale got, he knew his imagination would never tire of giving him new and interesting ideas for it. The only problem was that he would have loved to bring Aziraphale in on this little venture, but … the angel always seemed so, aloof. He couldn’t tell if it was lack of interest, lack of ability, or lack of knowledge, but as far as Crowley knew, the angel was sex-less in every sense of the term, including whatever the humans defined it as these days. But that was ok, it didn’t stop Crowley from enjoying himself. 

~~~~~

**Some untold time late in the 20th century, before the events leading to Armageddon began**

The demon checked the clock. He and the angel were meeting up for a standard conversation of current events and the Arrangement. But he had plenty of time to have a wank before leaving. He did prefer to before seeing Aziraphale, helped keep him calmer. Considering what a hedonist the angel was, he was surprised he’d never seen or heard about him testing the waters, as it were. Since he had no easy way to ask about it, it never came up any other way. 

Crowley checked the clock again, and perched on his throne. He got a modest squirt of lube and settled in. He wasn’t trying for anything fancy, just a good old-fashioned rub-out. He let his eyes drift closed and his head rested back as he got into it. 

The demon lost track of time.

Crowley was vigorously jerking off but couldn't tip over, he had both hands going on his shaft, and he was groaning loudly. Loudly enough that he didn’t hear the front door open. He was so focused on trying to get over the edge that he didn’t even notice the presence of another being in his flat. His eyes snapped open at hearing a sigh in the doorway and saw Aziraphale standing there, watching him. Crowley yelped in surprise and slid to his knees, landing to sit on his heels still gripping himself, but also trying to hide himself at the same time.

He watches as Aziraphale’s eyes roll impatiently and steps into the room, looking for something that Crowley may have planned to bring that he could carry for him while he finished. "We are going to be late." 

Crowley whined, unintelligibly, both embarrassed at being busted (for the first time in his existence, but especially by the angel!) and almost pained by how fucking close he is to finishing. “Be right there … almost … ngh can’t! … “ 

Aziraphale looked over at him, kneeling, and trying to mask that he was definitely still fondling himself. He gave a light sigh through his nose and set his shoulders, walking closer. He leaned at the waist, and put his hand under Crowley’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Crowley, come. … **Now.** " 

Crowley’s eyes slammed shut and his ears rang with how hard he came. He let out a gasp, a hiss, a chant full of yes, angel, and fuck. His entire pelvis was tingling as he started to become aware again, and his head tilted firmly into the hand that was still cupping his chin. He felt Aziraphale’s thumb gently graze his skin. 

“Very good, there you are. Isn’t that better?” Crowley drunkenly nodded his head, pushing his face into Aziraphale’s hand more, and practically purred as Aziraphale’s other hand combed through his hair gently.

“Yes, of course it is, my dear. Well done.” Crowley could hear a warm smile in the voice above him as he floated back to himself. It was another few moments of being petted, and listening to Aziraphale’s soft voice before he opened his eyes. Aziraphale was still bent over, and his smiling face was the only thing in Crowley’s field of vision. The demon was not complaining. 

As Crowley’s eyes cleared, Aziraphale indulged in a few more pets through his hair and an affectionate squeeze of his hand at Crowley’s face. He nodded with a soft smile before straightening and in a low, calming voice, reminded Crowley that they had somewhere to be, and he would leave to let him get ready. Crowley nodded and made a sound that was probably an agreement. Aziraphale smiled more firmly before taking his hands away and stepping back.

The angel then turned away and walked to the door, stopped and looked back at the demon who hadn't moved yet. "You know, my dear, normally my Dom services come at a nominal fee and I never see the same person twice. But this one, as they say, is on the house, and I do hope you’ll … come again." He gave a coy smile as he closed the door behind him. “I’ll just wait out here, shall I?”

Crowley blinked. Twice. Three times. He stood up shakily and cleaned up with a thought, dressing himself with a snap. Ok, so that happened. Business as usual then … 

Neither being mentioned it.

~~~~~ 

**Some untold time in the 21st century, after the events that were supposed to be Armageddon**

Crowley came into the bookshop with an enthusiasm that Aziraphale rarely saw out of the demon. He stepped up to the counter that the angel was standing behind and tossed his credit card on the pile of paper in front of him.

“And what is this for?”

“Well, I’ve no idea what your ‘nominal fee’ is, but I’m buying out your services for the rest of eternity, so may as well just keep the card.” Crowley smiled, a challenge, a hint of vulnerability, fear of rejection, hope. 

Aziraphale picked up the card and turned it in his hands. “Well, normally payment comes at the end of a transaction, but as I find I don’t anticipate ever being willing to close this cheque out, I suppose we are at an impasse.”

“What’s that mean, then?”

“I suppose, my dear, it’ll either always be free, or just never end.” He snapped and the sign on the door turned, the door locked. He looked up at Crowley with a small challenge of his own, and an anticipatory smile. “I’ll be upstairs in five minutes, when the clock chimes. I expect you to be next to my bed, the same way I first found you, when I arrive.”

Crowley’s grin split his face and he rushed to the stairs before turning and rushing back. He took Aziraphale’s face in his hands, licked his lips, and kissed him. Aziraphale startled, his body going taut as Crowley's lips pressed against his. One hand slid to cup the back of his head, and the other to his back, holding him firmly against the demon's chest. Aziraphale suddenly relaxed. His eyes rolled shut, and his mouth opened, arms going around Crowley’s neck, his fingers tangling in his hair as he began tasting Crowley’s mouth. 

They broke apart some moments later and Aziraphale glanced at the clock. “Oh dear.”

Crowley looked at him, eyebrows pinched in concern.

“You only have 2 minutes left, and my consequences can be intense.”

The demon groaned and tentatively rocked his hips into Aziraphale, showing off his erection a bit. “I’ll take my chances.” He began to step back to head to the stairs but was held in place as Aziraphale’s hand closed tightly in his hair. 

Aziraphale brought Crowley back to where their lips were almost touching, and licked his lips, grazing Crowley’s as he did. They looked into each other’s eyes, darkened with lust, soft with affection. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s waist, leading him to rut against him firmly. Crowley needed little encouragement, he made quiet whining sounds and rode into the angel’s hip. “Oh, darling, I was hoping you’d say that. The things I will do to you if you don’t follow my directions. Would you prefer to be spanked by hand, I wonder? Or a firm leather paddle? We will get to find out as soon as - ah … ”

The clock chimed and Crowley came in his pants. Aziraphale beamed at him, petting through his hair and whispering praise. Crowley’s knees went wobbly and Aziraphale caught him, lifting him in his arms and carrying him to the stairs as Crowley’s head lolled on his shoulder, blissed out.

“Oh, my dearest, I am going to have so much fun with you. I’ve been imagining things to do with you … for centuries.”

Crowley made a sound that sounded like joy, thanks, love, and surrender, and Aziraphale kissed his temple with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw many people subscribed to this story, but not the series, so wanted to make sure everyone knew ... 

The prequel is complete and has started to be published. 

[Sides of the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522279)

And you can [subscribe to the series here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798810)

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
